The High School Life of a Secret Teenage Spy
by CherryPanda19
Summary: Cammie Morgan is a teen spy (in training), who attended Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, a school for "very gifted girls." Her mother is sent to a mission and she is shipped off to live with her aunt Abby in Roseville, where she'll attend as a normal highschool girl. Will she make through it and keep her secret?
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

So this is my story for Cammie :)

* * *

My eyes snapped open. I wasn't in New York, that's for sure, since it was too quiet. Not a single sound out. I looked at my clock and it read 5…school was at 7. Best get ready.

* * *

My name is Cameron Morgan, but just call me Cammie. I am 15 years old and was a sophomore at _Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, a school for "very gifted girls," _but it's actually a school for espionage spies in training, believe it or not. I faced my third year of real spy training. My mother, a spy, was the headmaster, but took some time off since the CIA needed her help with a mission and she plopped me here to stay with my aunt Abby, who is also a spy, so I won't be seeing her much.

I was so looking forward to attending the Covert Ops class, mandatory, and going into the Sublevels, but I can forget that now. I'm a pavement artist and was nicknamed 'Chameleon' due to my reputation of not being noticed.

Now I'm Cammie, going to a public high school and acting like a normal teen. It'll be interesting but academically it will be a bore, since we are on a high level at Gallagher- like PhD level instead of your standard Chemistry. Well this is interesting all right.

* * *

I had jumped in the shower and dried off. I combed my hair and applied eyeliner and mascara. I pulled on some skinny jeans, and a black tee… I feel like I should dress as a spy. I spotted a note on the counter.

_Cammie, _

_Have fun at school today!_

_Missions call, so use my card! I'll see you soon!  
p.s. I'll see if I can take you too one soon (not a dangerous one of course!)_

_Abby_

I sighed, grabbed my bag and walked the five minutes to school.

* * *

I entered Roseville High School, and everything was different. There were girls _and_ boys together…maybe I wasn't ready for this.

I headed to the front office and grabbed my schedule, school, and locker information.

_Locker number 0607 *21-03-13*_

_Cameron Ann Morgan_

_Period One- Geometry- Sanders_

_Period Two- Chemistry- Adams_

_Period Three- English 2 Honors- Johnson _

_Period Four- Psychology (LUNCH TIME)- Brown_

_Period Five- French 1- Élan _

_Period Six- Sociology- Solomon (AN: *wink,wink*)_

_Period Seven- World History Honors- Jackson_

_Period Eight- Study Hall- Elias_

I walk to my first period and introduce myself to the teacher. He makes me sit in the back corner. Next to me is a pretty blonde girl that looked familiar…

"Are you Macey McHenry?" I blurted, and looked down in embarrassment. She looks up at me confused, then cautious, but nodded.

"I heard of your father." I said, and the teacher started his lesson. My bloody god _(I've been reading a British novel_.) I was sitting to one of Gillie's offspring's. I heard from my mother that the in the Senators family, Gillie's blood was in theirs.

In chemistry, I meet a girl named Tina, a gossiper, and English I meet a girl named Liz.

I was in Psychology class where I had a girl who called herself Bex, a cute guy named Josh (he was taken), and another guy named Zach who was also cute. I sat and talked to Bex.

"Where are you from?" She asked in an accent.

"New York, I went to a private school." I said, looking down.

"A private school, what's it called? What's it like?" She asked, intrigued. She was really pretty.

"Gallagher Academy for young women." I replied.

"Girls only? Any uniforms?"

"Yes, a plaid skirt, white button shirt, a vest, and blazer." I said, and before she asked anymore, the bell rang and I left.

* * *

I walked the empty hall five minutes late for class. I finally found the room and pulled the door open. When I saw the teacher, I froze.

* * *

Yeah! Chapter One: DONE :D

I might pause this for a while but please review!


	2. Chapter 2: A Broken Bond

Chapter Two  
My Sociology teacher was non other than Joe Solomon. He taught Covert Operations back at Gallagher, and during his time there, I found out that he was a graduate of Blackthorne, as was my father. We developed a relationship, that was totally father-daughter type and NOT a romantic type. But thus, my heart torn when I find him no longer at the beloved Gallagher. It was a horrible experience.  
I blink and he blinked back. Tension was growing between us. Soon, the kids started noticing the tension and perked up, probably hoping for some gossip.  
"Hello, and who might you be?" He asked me, in a voice that made me feel like a five year old.

"I'm the transfer student, from New York. My name is Cameron Morgan, but please, call me Cammie." I said in a neutral voice. As a fellow spy-in-training, I must not put my superior in any type of danger, or at least...not on purpose.

"Well, Cammie...please take a seat so we can begin class." He said, sighing. I smirked and sat down. Class was done in a flash but that didn't mean that I was going away quickly. Before I bolted out the room, Solomon blocked me.

"Now Cammie, I need to see you to give you the class syllabus." He told me and I groaned.

"What Solomon?" I asked in a cold tone, with ice lacing through it. His face fell and it looked pain, but as much as it hurt me, I wasn't going to give up my tough look.

"Cam, how have you been?" He asked, using the name that only he used.

"Jeez, I don't know, why couldn't you stick around you caused me after you left?" I told him coldly.

"Cameron, I am sorry to have left you and the other girls, but it was neccesary."

"No, you could have told me! I was torn apart, and that's not even describing! Want to know how my mother described it? She told me it was if someone died. She was right but she was wrong. When you left...it was as if I died."

"Cam-"

"The Circle of Cavan...never mind." I told him, before leaving him.

* * *

I dashed towards the my world history class, tears threatening to fall over the rims of my eyes. My throat tightened,  
lungs burned, and a sharp pain in my chest. My head overwhelmed with pain as well and my legs felt as if they were on  
fire. Nearing the door, I leaned against the lockers outside the class. My breathe was shallow but I trugged towards the  
damn classroom door.

* * *

**_ZPOV_**(;  
I sat there in the back row, second seat to the window. My fingers lightly drummed against my large textbook, and soon I found myself of thinking of Cammie, the new transfer student. I was just...attracted to her. It was always the girls to me, not me to the girls, so I felt weird by it. My thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and soon all pair of eyes were looking at whoever dared to be late to Mr. Jackson's Honors class. It turned out to be Cammie. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes bright, and she took shallow breaths. Wow, she looked really pretty..woah, i never said that.

* * *

**_Cpov_**  
I walked into the classroom and this is how I meet Jackson.

"Who is this?" Mr. Jackson's voice boomed through the class.

"Cameron Morgan, transfer student." I simply replied.

"Transferred...from?"

"Gallagher Academy in New York City."

"Oh my, Cameron Morgan...as in Rachel Morgan?" I instantly tensed up.

"Yes sir, how do you know her sir?"

"We had a...business trip together." He said, and I caught the wink he sent me. I relaxed. He was an agent, a spy, like me.

"That's nice to know."

"Yes, how is she?"

"On a business trip...it was urgent, so she dropped me off with my aunt." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ah, er, well please take a seat." He said, and I quickly scanned the rows to see the only one open was by Zach...well...this was going to be a long year.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I never thought that I would have people like this, since I decided on a whim. Well, I'm going to be working on this during my lunch break every other day!


	3. Chapter 3: Two New Messages

_So, I'm in the school library and it is lunch time now, and since it's Friday and there is a game tonight, they're doing a mini-pep rally. They're playing Gangnam Style- Psy. _

_EYYYYY SEXYYYYY LADYYYYYYYY! Op Op Op Op OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!_

_I can hear it since the library is (in a way) next to the cafeteria… I kinda want to see the kids dance it….they look kinda stupid but I want to learn the dance :D _

* * *

I slumped in my bed and stared at the ceiling. It was Friday, and the week had passed so fast. I was really good friends with Bex and Liz. Macey was warming up to me and Zach made an occasional small talk with me.

I was warming up to Roseville and I started to regret it, since I was probably going back to Gallagher very soon.

I sighed and grabbed the black laptop that was on my nightstand, next to the same model laptop but the color was lighter. It was my spytop, excuse my spy slang, which I use very little of.

I turned it on and waited approximately 5 seconds before it was on the login screen.

* * *

_**Username**__: CMorgan_

_**Password**__: **********_

_Please wait…_

_Welcome Cameron_

_You have 2 New Messages __Click Here__ to view them_

**INBOX**

_**1 new message**__ from __**Rachel Morgan**__; __Click Here__ to view new message_

_**1 new message**__ from __**Julian Santos**__; __Click Here__ to view new message_

* * *

I stared at the screen and clicked on my mother's message.

* * *

_Kiddo,_

_How's it like in the great town of Roseville, Virginia? Is your Aunt well? I am currently in Berlin, but that's all the information I can give you. They only permitted me to give you my location but the rest is classified. I will not know when I will be back to take you back to Gallagher. I do wish you were closer to you dear sisters. Well, gotta run!_

_Mom_

* * *

So mom was in Berlin...interesting. I went back to the inbox and stared at the one for Julian Santos...Santos was my best friend from Blackthorne. It was across from Gallagher, and he was the son of the Headmaster.

I clicked on the message.

* * *

_Mero, _

_How's it in Virginia? I really miss you and since you left I've been stuck with Becky, that girl who you don't like, and now i can see why! No offense Becky, if you somehow hack into my account (though it's impossible) and read my messages with my querida, but you are kinda stalker-ish and it scares me...literally!_

_Anyways, there's a job down in Miami, and I was wondering if you'd like to go out and play? _

_Please answer this before Midnight because I will be leaving at one, with or without you! _

_Anyways, Bye Querida!_

* * *

I smirked. Ah, Julian... what a man you are...

* * *

_Ju,_

_Count me in_

_Mero_

* * *

Short chapter but anyways, I almost fainted today since i didn't eat lunch... ;c

Oh well, at least I ate a slim jim c;

Oh, and Mero is from Ca**mero**n

P.S. I actually thought I uploaded . sorry I haven't had the best week! I broke out in hives last night D: but im all better


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Get Ready

_I decided to make a short chapter! _

_Sorry!_

* * *

I was soon ready. My hair was darker and in perfectly handled chocolate curls, my lips were red, my nails perfectly manicured in black, and my makeup down with care. I wore a simple black dress that showed off my figure and my heels were almost like sneakers. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were a really bright blue.

I trotted down the stairs and flung open the door to see Julian. My heart almost skipped a beat seeing his gorgeous face. He had olive skin, dark hair, and onyx eyes. He was lean yet muscular and was oh-so-tall (6 feet).

He wore a simple black dress shirt with slacks and slightly used shoes. There was a nice Dodge Charger RT from 2010 behind him, and it was a sleek black one. I grinned at him and he was about to pull me into a hug.

"No! Not yet, or it'll ruin my hair and makeup!" I cried, and he let out a laugh.

"Then lets get going." He said in his honey voice and took me by the arm, leading me to the car.

Right as I closed the door, I caught a glismpe of Zach.

* * *

Cammie's dress

/cammies_outfit/set?id=60533397#stream_box

Julian

/cgi/set?id=60534579

I'll set up the rest of the link (Polyvore) in my profile!


	5. Chapter 5: Zach's POV

_Well, here is another update, and Goode-Lover had requested a ZPov, but I'm not sure if they meant chapter or story...so, i am doing chapter in Zpov._

* * *

My mind is filled with her lately. I don't know why. It's really confusing me. There's something...different...about her. Something that you can't really find here in Roseville. I'm thinking it's because she's from New York.

I stare at the ceiling and my thought's were distracted by a knock.

"Come in." I said, when Grant and Jonas stumbled in. Jonas was holding a laptop.

"Yo, so someone heard the name of the school Cammie was before she transferred to Roseville.

Want to look it up?" He asked me, while booting up his laptop.

"Um-"

"Too late, we're going to look through the site of that school." Jonas snapped.

"Okay! But what school did she go to?" I asked, and we soon saw a very formal home page.

"Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. It resides about 5 miles from New York. That's like in no city at all. The founder is Gillian Gallagher who renovated her family home in 1865. A bunch of heiresses and such go to it." Jonas read off.

"Exceptional Young Women?" I wondered outloud.

"Either they are really smart, rich, or both." Grant guessed.

"The only ones employed are Headmistress Rachel Morgan,_ C&A _and _Driver's Education _Madame Dabney, science educator Edward Townsend,_Research and Development_ Dr. Fibbs, _Countries of the World _Professor Smith, _History_ Patricia Buckingham, _Computing_ Harvey Mosckowitz, and _P.E._ Ms. Hancock." Jonas informed us.

"Those are very little teachers for an academy." Grant muttered.

"They did list Multiple for Language teachers, so we know that they might teach different languages." Jonas inforemed.

"Guys, I have to met with Josh about that bet last week so out!" I said.

They nodded and left me at peace. About five minutes later, I pulled on a shirt and walked out.

I looked over at Cammie's house. I saw a really nice 2010 Dodge Charger RT in all black. Then a couple walking towards it. I saw the girl, and she was beautiful. She had dark hair and was wearing a black dress that should probably be illegal for her to wear (AN: corny I know xD ). As she got in the car, we made eye contact.

It was Cammie.

* * *

_Eh? Eh? Did you like? Please review! And sorry, the state retake exams lasted all week so yeah, and I have PSAT exams next week D:_


	6. Chapter 6: The Simple Mission Date

_So, Chapter Six is here! Sorry it took so long, but I didn't have access to the library!  
Came home from watching Paranormal Activity 4, and it's better than the other ones. If you go and watch it, make sure to watch throught the creds, cause I looked it up and I missed what happened. If you did watch it, tell me what you thought of it._

* * *

**Chapter Six**: _The Simple Mission Date_

_Where I, Cammie, met someone new...and get a new experience.  
_

* * *

I stared outside the window, watching the darkness outside. We were going to Miami for a very simple mission...or so I was told. I closed my eyes and saw Zach Goode. The green-eyed boy next door. He stared at me as I got into the car. Right before I shut the door, I saw the unmistakable flash of recognition that was in his emerald eyes.

_'What if he knows?'_ a voice whispered in my head.

'_He won't_...' another voice whispered and faded away.

So much for being a spy and the 'Chameleon' at that.

"Mero, what's wrong?" Julian asked quietly, almost as if he were afraid to talk to me.

"I miss you and Gallagher." I lied to him.

The truth was that I had found out that an ancient terrorist organization was out to find me and maybe even kill me. The Circle of Cavan AKA the CoC. Don't even get me started on how I even found out, but if I'm in the mood, I'll tell you at story time.

Mother and Abby doesn't know that I know. I don't even know why they want to kill me.

We soon arrived to the ballroom. The mission was simple. Go in, get the list, and go out. Simple. We enter and I distract the host by some impressive knowledge (He's like twenty so there is flirting).

Suddenly it was dark and ladies were screaming (*_SIGH_*). I quickly stepped into a room that was off to the side. I think it's a closet...?

"King, what the hell is going on?!" I whispered fiercely into my Comms Unit. If someone were here, they'd have no idea what I said...unless they were fluent in French. The other end was silent and I cursed. His comms unit must be down. I walk out and squinted. The room was a fierce bright white that was almost painful to look at and the room was empty. I didn't smell any blood so no one was killed...unless they got their neck snapped.

Biting my lip, I cautiously walk, with my goal being the heavy velvet curtain on the other side of the ballroom. I was almost terrified to walk across the seemingly large room. I made it to the center and I paused...hesitating.

Shattered glass was around me at that moment and I went into a fighting stance. My eyes focused on that damned curtain as it slowly rose and, in the shadows, revealed a tall lady with dark curly hair and the softest green eyes...almost as if she were kindly looking after her child...but looks can be deceiving.

"Well...If it isn't Cameron Morgan." The woman said with a smirk on her face. Her voice was almost child-like but I tensed when I heard my name come out of her mouth.

"Who are you?" I asked in a strong voice.

"Just call me Catherine." She told me sweetly. It was making me sick.

She looked oddly familiar...and I saw what was behind her. Behind her was a pile of bodies that were probably knocked out...or so I hoped.

"Hun, I need you to tell me the list." She said.

"What?" Confusion was most likely on my face at that moment.

"The list Cameron. Your father worked hard on leaving it with you." She said in a hard tone. Her patience was limited. It was noticeable that she clenched her jaw.

"What does my father have to with this?" At that moment I felt a sharp pain on my waist line. It was probably a bullet. Yeah, it was a bullet alright. The pain only lasted for a second before it was numb. The lights went out and I was flying.

All too soon, I was inside the car and back to Roseville.

* * *

We got the list and it was 11:30 PM. He pulled into the driveway and walked me to the door. I smiled at him and what he did next was surprising. He leaned down and gave me a kiss. It was soft and warm. He then drove off and i walked into the house. Upon entering the living room, my world went black.

* * *

_How was it? I wrote this in French...so yup, can I get 10+ Reviews? If I do, I might post up a chapter of Cammie finding out how she knew the CoC were after her a little early...? lol night!_


	7. Chapter 7: Wounds

So, Chapter Seven! I was kinda bummed that I didn't get at least 10 reviews but thanks to those few people who did!

* * *

**Chapter** **Seven**: _Wounds _

_In which even the smallest wounds cause a large impact._

* * *

_My world had turned black. All I could see is what happened after I received that damned bullet wound. _

_Since my dress was dark, it wasn't noticeable. I used my jacket inside the car to hold the blood. Julian questioned me about the ambush but I told him that I was just as confused as him. It was when I was in my living room that I wasn't aware of my surroundings…._

* * *

I woke up to everything duplicated. I blinked, trying to focus on my surroundings. I instantly noticed I was in an old fashion spring bed, covered in a wool blanket and surrounded by a cotton curtain. Next to me was a glass of water, some painkillers, gauze's, and bandages.

I slowly got up due to the pain on my waist and took some of the pain killers. I slowly walked to the cotton curtain and opened it to reveal an old medicine cabinet and a desk with a lot of paper work. There were other beds but no one in them. I opened the cabinet and started to sort through it.

"So…you're awake." A deep voice asked me. I turned around and saw Solomon.

"What happened?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"You were found in Abby's living room unconscious. You had to go to surgery." He said, looking through some paper work.

"Where is this? How was I found?"

"You are currently in Roseville's Secret Underground Hospital Wing, also known as RSUHW. It is located in Roseville's Secret Underground Village, aka, RSUV. It's bigger than Roseville and many levels. The first level is like a village." He rambled on.

"How was I found?"

"Abby wanted me to check on you, but since Roseville is so small, people gossip a lot. The fourth fire poker? It's a lever to her fireplace leading here.

"Well, I have to go." I said with my eyes to the floor. He made no move to stop me.

* * *

Once outside the entrance of the RSUHW, It was like a village. Not many people but it was still nice. I stopped by a small bakery and was given a cupcake that was heavenly. I also stopped by the pharmacy to buy the 'best' painkillers. Outside the village were houses and I found Abby's 'Front door' with the help of her 'neighbor'. I went up the stairs and opened the door to reveal more stairs to my despair. After climbing an eternity, I made it to a grey colored room and pushed the wall in front of me. I stood in the fireplace and went into the kitchen.

I pulled out the necessary items to make a small snack.

"Cammie… we need to talk." Solomon said at the entrance of the kitchen. I pour myself a glass of coke and put chips as a side dish.

"No we do not." I said and took a bite of sandwich.

"Cammie, please listen to me!" He all but begged.

"Why should I?!" I snapped.

"Look! I'm sorry I left you! I had too!"

"Look Solomon! I understand that you had to leave but without a good-bye?! Without contact?! I felt like I died! I was terrified that you might have been killed! Thank god my mother didn't have a relationship with you like the one we had! She could show that she was strong but me? You don't even know!" I yelled. I threw the closest thing to me at his head. My glass of coke… and of course he dodged it and it hit the frame of the entrance. I huffed and walked up the stairs in the kitchen to my room.

I slammed the door and started to sob.

* * *

I woke up at five in the morning. It was Monday… I still had time so I decided to play my favorite French song

_Alors tu vois, comme tout se mêle_

_Et du cœur à tes lèvres, je deviens ton casse-tête_

_Ton rire me crie, de te lâcher_

_Avant de perdre prise, et d'abandonner_

_Car je ne t'en demanderai jamais autant_

_Déjà que tu me traites, comme un grand enfant_

_Et nous n'avons plus rien, à risquer_

_À part nos vies qu'on laisse de coté_

_Et il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort_

_Mais il m'aime encore, et moi je t'aime un peu plus fort_

After a while, I stopped the song and jumped into the shower. I carefully washed my body as I was still wounded. I hummed the song and soon the chocolate curls returned to my normal hair color.

I pulled on a pink _VS boyfriend crew_, a _Mary Portas; The High-Waist Leather Coated Skinny Jean, Converse Pink All Star Hi Canvass Catus Flower, _and a_ KBE LA Snapback Cap _that Julian gave me. Well I pulled that on after I curled my hair and pulled on the snapback.

I walked to my car and drove to school.

* * *

The outfit is

/chapter_seven_school_outfit/set?id=61713109

Just go to my profile to get URL

Oh and the song is 'Comme Des Enfants' by Coeur De Pirate


	8. Chapter 8: What Full Lips You Have

_I'm not too sure about this story. Not many reviews (not that I'm worried) or followers. I'm not sure if I should end it soon or go full out (I know what's going to happen, or I'm planning on what is). But anyways, Chapter Eight is here!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight**_: What full lips you have…  
In which they're sure to lure someone bad…_

* * *

I had a nice Mitsubishi Lances SE. I forgot what year though. But I put on the radio and listened as I drove the small distance to school. I really didn't feel like walking. I pulled into a parking space and sat there. It was already the end of October (AN: I'm going with the current months…it's easier) and was getting cooler.

I rubbed my eyes and made my way to the two story building where I promised Bex and Liz that I'd met them there. They always liked to get ready in the morning and just hang out in the first floor bathroom. I entered it and it was pretty much empty, not including a guy with headphones plugged into his ears. He was waiting by Solomon's door.

I went inside the bathroom and saw Liz's head pop out from the big stall.

"Cammie! In here!" She called. I walked over and saw Bex leaning over the sink applying makeup.

"Hey…" I said, hesitantly.

"Where were you yesterday? Missing school and on a Monday no less!" She asked a scolded me playfully.

"Missing school on a Monday… isn't today Monday?" I asked

"No today's Tuesday." Liz said and pulled out the phone with the date on it… _Tuesday, October 30, 20XX_….

"What?" I was really confused.

"What happened?" Bex asked, putting away her makeup.

"Oh, I had to take some sleeping pills to go to sleep last night…and I'm a really heavy sleeper," I quickly explained. The bell had rung and I sighed. "Well, got to head to Geometry."

I quickly slipped out the bathroom and to the other end of the hall where the front entrance was at (I had slipped in the back, the one closest to the bathrooms) and walked across the small courtyard to my geometry class.

Soon, it was lunch.

"Cammie, what're you dressing up as for Halloween tomorrow?" Bex asked. I paused before answering.

"Red Riding Hood." I stated. I really did love her. It was an amazing story but truth is, I loved all of them.

"Liz is going as Alice and I'm going as the Mad Hatter." Bex said, grinning. I loved them too.

"That's awesome." I said.

I soon returned home and could only think of how Solomon and Zach looked at me… almost as they were watching.

I sighed and went up to my room. I decided to play my guitar and sing to get into character.

_Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are looking good.  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want.  
Listen to me._

I started to close my eyes…

_Little Red Riding Hood  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone.  
What big eyes you have,  
The kind of eyes that drive wolves mad.  
So just to see that you don't get chased  
I think I ought to walk with you for a ways._

What else can I do?

_What full lips you have.  
They're sure to lure someone bad.  
So until you get to grandma's place  
I think you ought to walk with me and be safe._

The vibration from the guitar to my fingers soothes me….

_I'm gonna keep my sheep suit on  
Until I'm sure that you've been shown  
That I can be trusted walking with you alone. _

Was the wolf in love with her? Or someone else just as dangerous?

_Little Red Riding Hood  
I'd like to hold you if I could  
But you might think I'm a big bad wolf so I won't. _

Someone who could be confused for a wolf, huh?

_What a big heart I have-the better to love you with.  
Little Red Riding Hood Even bad wolves can be good.  
I'll try to be satisfied just to walk close by your side.  
Maybe you'll see things my way before we get to grandma's place._

A man in love, and could be seen as dangerous. Yet he continues to wait…

_Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything that a big bad wolf could want…_

"Nice Song…" A voice said, coming from my door.

* * *

_*GASP* who could it be?  
Please tell me if I should continue or end soon!_

_The song is called __**Lil Red Riding Hood**__ by __**Amanda Seyfried**_


	9. Chapter 9: Whiskey Lullaby

_So, no one decided to poll and I am in the writing mood. I'm in the library while my chem teacher is teaching. I am in reading but decided to get out of that hellhole._

_You know when they stick a bunch of idiots in one class and stick ONE smart person?_

_Yup, that's my situation. I don't hate them but I'm not fond of them. I don't think I'm better but they did think a hippo had a horn…yeah…._

* * *

**Chapter Nine:** _Whiskey Lullaby_

_In which at a time you experience a heartbreak, don't drink whiskey  
_

* * *

My heart rate picked up. He shouldn't be here. Why? I slowly turned to the voice. My eyes met a pair of stormy sapphire eyes. It was my uncle Luke.

"Luke, I thought you were in England!" I exclaimed. He sighed and turned.

"Yeah, I thought so too…." He said with a faraway look.

"What's wrong?" I asked him softly. He was always so optimistic.

"I had a fiancée, but I found her cheating on me. Like literally walked in on her… yeah, you know…. Camster, don't get blinded by love like me." He just told me.

"Oh, well you're good-looking and young. Heck, you're younger than Abby!" I said. Luke was my uncle from my mother's side. He had a different father and was born after Abby.

"Camster… I lost my only son so I could be a spy, I never fallen in love and when I do, she cheats on me! What kind of life do I have worth living?!" He exclaimed, pulling his soft dark hair. That was when I looked and saw the state he was in.

He had on what used to be nice, crisp black slacks. They were now really creased and probably seen better days. He had his dress shirt unbuttoned and his purple tie just hung there. He hadn't shaved.

"Look, why don't I get some take out and we'll talk." I said. He stood and started walking out.

"I'll go. Make some popcorn…what day is it today? Oh well make popcorn and we'll have a movie marathon. Does Abby have The Transporter Series? Look for it… I'll be back." He rambled while he walked down the stairs and out the door. Once out the door, he started to button his shirt and tie his tie.

I sighed, went up to the guest room and got everything ready for him to stay. I then went downstairs and made the popcorn…

* * *

I woke up and took a shower. After slightly curling my hair and putting on some eyeliner, mascara, and lip balm, I pulled on my _DONNA KARAN Black Open Knit Pullover, MOTO Super soft Skinny Leigh Jeans, Converse All Star Specialty Hi-tops, _and my favorite _Urban Renewal Vintage French Combat Jacket. _I then carefully pulled one my favorite Yankees snapback that Julian gave me. He gives me a lot of snapbacks and I like to use them and not make them sit in my room. I then quietly went to the guest room. Luke was there and sleeping. It wasn't a pretty sight. You know when a person drinks and when you look into their room, they're hanging off the bed face down with the covers messed up? That's him right now.

Last night he came with some Chinese, a 12 pack of coke, and a bottle of whiskey. We settled in the couch with the movies and junk food. By the end of the third movie, he was really drunk. He was singing _Whiskey Lullaby _at the top of his lungs. Good thing the house is semi-soundproof.

I let a sad smile on my face. Poor Uncle Luke.

I sighed and headed for school.

* * *

I walk in and it seems that everyone is staring at me. How odd. I shake the feeling but it was too strong for me to ignore. I'm the Chameleon. I blend in to the point that I go unnoticed. With everyone staring at me, it was like I was an extraterrestrial under the eyes of scientist.

This was going to be a long day….

* * *

_So, one reviewer (a guest) said I had 'confusing grammar errors'_

_No I am not mad…if you are wondering, but I'm kinda confused but somewhat happy that someone pointed out this. Confused because I use Microsoft Word to write the chapters (how those squiggle lines agitate me). If you find something confusing, please do tell. If it's part of the story (something that could happen) I will probably not answer. But thanks for reading and don't forget to write a tiny review if you please._


	10. Chapter 10: Secrets

My goodness, this story has the most reviews of all my fics. I love you guyssss

I'm still trying to fit in Zach :/

To me it's somewhat difficult trying to see what goes on in his head, and I don't know if I have mentioned this but I will make some changes to the story.

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Secrets_

_In which, some secrets cause problems...  
_

* * *

The whole time it seemed like everyone stared at me and kept their distances. Even Bex and Liz didn't talk to me as much. I was getting fed up by sixth period. I sat there and everyone seemed really tensed. The bell rang and it seemed like everyone held their breath since they let out a huge sigh.

"Cammie? Can I please see you?" Solomon said. I grumbled and watched the class file out.

"What Solomon?" I said, agitated.

"There is a rumor going around the school, saying an older man was in your house. He was buttoning his shirt when he came out and you were wearing minimal clothing," He began. "Is it true?"

"Why do you care? I did have an older man with me but is it any of your business? No it isn't," I snapped at him. The thing was, Luke is a special spy. He's a spy with no record and it helps. He doesn't have any record in the family and whatnot. I cannot expose his status as a spy.

With that I stormed out the door.

* * *

I walked to my World History class. I walk in and though everyone avoids me, Zach doesn't.

"Hey Cammie," He said, as I sat next to him in my usual seat.

"Hey Zach," I say. Though it looks as if I'm neutral, I'm really surprised.

"How's school?" He asks.

"All good," I tell him. "You?"

"Struggling with French a bit but otherwise, all good," He tells me. He makes a face at the word French and I try not to giggle.

"French isn't hard really," I said.

"How's that? Are you fluent in French?" He says jokingly.

"I actually took Latin back in New York," I said and shrugged. "Once you know a type of Latin, like Spanish, it's somewhat easier to understand other Latin-based languages. So, since I know Latin, I can work with French."

I watch as he lets it sink in. Then his face brightens up as a grin spreads across his face. It's somewhat unusual since Bex and Liz told me that he mostly smirks.

"Can you teach me Latin?" He asks me.

"Um…" I hesitate. "I guess."

"Thanks so much Cammie!" He says as the bell rings. "What do you have next?"

"Study Hall, Elias," I say.

"Meet me at the library, I want to talk to you," He simply says and disappears with the group of kids walking out the door. All of them had looked over curiously.

I sighed.

_'This is going to be a long class…'_

* * *

So I looked at the other reviews and the most someone has gotten is 1000 :O

Amazing.

Help me get triple maybe? Aha, just kidding c;

Well, hasta luego!


	11. Chapter 11: Latin (Part One)

So I totally love you guys for all those reviews! It makes me happy inside and makes my day. I'm being legit lol. But seriously you take time to review my story so I will try my best to put my all in this story. I hope you will all review and I might start making the thanks to all the reviewers who review in the next chapter.

I also just finished The Hunger Games Trilogy on Saturday and I almost cried L it was so sad.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Latin (Part One)

In which, teaching the origin of romantic languages, might start a romance…MIGHT.

* * *

I shoved my history book into my locker and slammed it shut. I pulled my bag on my shoulder and trotted to the library. I had to admit, for a small town school library, it was HUGE. About two stories, those libraries that have the balconies in the second floor so you can overlook the first and the second was filled with books to read for fun, so it was like a lounge.

I stood at the entrance and looked around. I couldn't find Zach anywhere.

"Over here," Zach's voice called from above.

I looked up to see his leaning on the glass railing. I went up the stairs and met up with him.

"Hey," I said and he raised his eyebrows at me. I suddenly felt self-conscious. "What?"

"Any girl who climbs those stairs as fast as you should be breathless, especially for someone so small," He teased. I blushed and he smirked.

"Well, are you ready to learn the origin of the languages of love?" I asked, and succeeded in changing the subject, since he looked very confused.

"The origin…?" He said to himself.

"Latin, you know, it is the reason we're here," I told him slowly.

"Oh yeah," He mumbled as a look of disappointed flashed across his face.

We sat at a very comfortable table and I started the mini-lesson.

"Nos mos satus in principio," I said in Latin (AN: I am getting this of Google Translate, so I apologize if it isn't accurate. Google Translate©)

"What?" A visibly confused Zach muttered.

"We will start at the beginning," I translated.

We will see how this mini-lesson shall go.

* * *

Sorry! I have to finish my work (I'm in class!) Until next time!

Au revoir!


	12. Chapter 12: Latin (Part Two)

So guys, how was your Black Friday? Mine was awesome! I waited in line from like 6 to 12. The Best Buy is second to last in the chain and we were on the curve. An hour later it curved to the back. I'm so tired. I got a laptop c; and my bro gave me his plasma since he got a new TV.

Oh and I have changed my pen name to CherryPanda19 c;

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**_**:**__ Latin (Part Two)_

_In which love can be possible for us...or can't._

* * *

I let out a sigh. This isn't going well; no it was not. Zach sat in front of me with Latin books- there's a world languages section for students who want to learn but its collecting dust- and looked super confused. He got everything write but he had trouble with turning nouns to verbs.

I started to zone out. How's my mom? What did Julian mean with that kiss? Why is Solomon so desperate to win my trust? Where was Aunt Abby?

I took out a sheet of paper. I started to doodle. After a while, I got impatient.

* * *

**Zpov **

I stared at the book. This is terrible. I am embarrassing myself in front of Cammie and she looks tired. After a couple of minutes, she stood up and sat next to me. She leaned over and took the pencil from my hand.

"Look this is how you do it," She said, leaning over to explain to me again on how to do those damned verbs. She voice faded out and all I could think of was her eyes. I've noticed that her eyes were a cerulean. She smelt really fruity. It smelt of cherries but then again it didn't

"Did you understand?"

"Um…what?" I snapped out of it and that was the first thing that came out of my mouth. She looks at me.

"Did you understand?" She asks me.

"Um well, not really, but I really have to go. Grant and Jonas are probably mad that I didn't come home to do my chores," I say.

"You live together?" She asked.

"Yeah, well we're all adopted," I say, rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh well, I wouldn't have guessed," She muses. Then everything went so quickly. It was a blink of an eye. I had impulsively and stupidly kissed Cammie Morgan.

* * *

I will try to update soon but no promises!

**Review Replies**_(I will only reply to those who asks questions and who I feel like I should reply to; if I don't, no hard feelings?)_

**DreamingOnACloud**: Aha yeah. I'm only in French 1, but the teacher is really weird. I learned a bit but eh.

**Gg**: Well, Spanish comes from Latin, as does Italian and French, amongst others. I kinda didn't understand it either so don't worry about it. Oh trust me, I try to make them long but I'm no good at it.

**Goode-Lover**: Thank you c:

**LoudNProud**: Aha yeah, not very fond of that teacher…or the class itself…


	13. Chapter 13: Simply Odd

So I am terribly sorry if I had you guys confused. Please let me explain on **Chapter 12: Latin (Part 2)**.

Zach was doing a terrible job with the latin verbs (if there is such thing) and Cammie got impatient and moved to a dangerous area (right next to him) to explain. While Cammie was explaining, Zach got distracted with Cammie's scent and hair. I like to say Zach got high on Cammie and impulsively kissed her.

I hope you understand now.

* * *

BTW: I am sorry I haven't updated at all. I want to work on a new story that's a Gallagher Girl story and a crossover with another book. I am also reading a lot lately. I have finished _Percy Jackson and The Olympians_, I am going to read _The Gates of Promise (Blue Bloods)_, and I am going to read _Heroes of Olympus_. - I actually started it and I LOVED it. I am on the second book which I'm loving since it has Percy in it I just love Percy.

* * *

Cpov

I sat in my room for what seemed like forever. Zachary Goode had kissed me. Julian had kissed me.

I was utterly confused.

I decided to log in the laptop and look up Zach.

* * *

**Username**: CMorgan

**Password**: **********

Please wait…

Welcome Cameron

**One New Message** from **Headquarters**; Click Here to view message

* * *

A message from Headquarters…that's odd….

* * *

_Agent Cameron Morgan,_

_We would like to inform you that you have been chosen for a special mission. It has been decided that the mission will proceed at XX/XX/20XX so the training will begin as soon as possible. If you'd like to accept the mission please reply by XX/XX/20XX_

_Thank you_

* * *

A special mission? How odd. I shrugged it off and proceeded to hack into the government program. It took a while but I finally got through.

* * *

Welcome

Search for: Zachary Goode

Searching…

Please Wait….

Error

Searching…

Zachary Goode

Error

Files cannot be accessed

Classified information

* * *

I furrowed my brows. How odd. It took me two errors before it informed me that it was classified.

I shrugged it off but it tugged at me.

* * *

Zach came up to me at my locker.

"Cammie, I just wanted to apologize," He said.

"Zach, it's okay, I suppose," I replied.

"I wanted to tell you…I really like you and I was wondering if you'd like to go see a movie on Friday," He said slowly like he was testing how it sounded.

"I guess," I said. He grinned and walked off.

* * *

I am so sorry! I am having a terrible case of Writers block and I'm actually doing a crossover story with Cammie. If you'd like me to post it up, please let me know. In the meantime give me ideas please!

P.S. I apologize for a horrible chapter

P.P.S. I thank you guys! 5k views and 79 reviews! Woohoo! I would love to give something to the 100th reviewer but sadly i am broke so I will dedicate a chapter to them.

BTW: I am sick. It is horrible. I got home at 2:30 pm and decided to take an hour nap and woke up at like 7. I almost lost my voice. I still have to go to school too since I have to turn in reviews and I have Midterms next week. But after next week I have vacations so yay!


	14. Chapter 14: Dinner Date

So Merry Christmas guys! How's it going? Well here's the update aha

* * *

I tugged on my dress as I waited with Zach to be seated. It was nothing fancy, really, but I was still really nervous. I never really experienced a 'normal' life and this is the closest I will ever get. I sighed and Zach looked at me with worry in his eyes. I smiled at him to reassure him that I was fine. It wasn't this, this was wonderful, but it was my life. My life was awesome but at the same time it was horrible. About 15 minutes later, we were in a table, ordering our food.

"So, Cammie, how's life?" Zach asked. I smiled since I felt his nervousness (if that's even a word)

"Never been better," I told him, hoping he didn't hear the bit of sarcasm in my voice.

"That's great," He told me. I nodded and smiled.

"So, Zach, tell me about yourself," I told him.

"Um, nothing really interesting," He said, like an awkward penguin.

"Is it that bad?" I wondered, if he had anything horrible in his past.

He shrugged then said, "I suppose, not too sure though."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Um, it's December, so around March I woke up from a coma and have amnesia from before that day," He said with a thoughtful face on.

"That's horrible," I said.

"Yeah, apparently Jonas, Grant and I had gone for a car ride gone bad so we all shared the same fate," He said, bitterly.

I flinched, "Sorry, I'm sure you don't like talking about it."

"It's okay, how bout you? Any not very sharable things that you might want to tell? If you'd like, you know," He went back to penguin mode, surely regretting he said that.

I if I should tell him, not all of it of course but most of it. I decided I could tell him.

"My father died a couple years ago, my mom's too busy for me, and every time someone looks at me, all they see is her. Then the only man that's ever been a father-figure to me had ran off," I thought out loud, and barely noticed him flinched.

"Harsh, sorry for asking," He said.

I smiled at him and said, "Yeah, but things are looking up."

* * *

I will try to update ASAP but no promises. Review?  
BTW sorry for such a short chapter, i'm out of my creativity juice.


	15. Chapter 15: Painting

We're almost at 100 reviews! You guys made me not regret on posting the story. I don't want to abandon this one. I have with my others and after I complete this one, I will try to complete the others. I might have a sequel or something.

Aha, that was for Chapter 14 but anyways, sorry for the short chapter. I had a tiny problem with Word but we have resolved things. I'm sorry for not posting and I may have started another Fanfiction…sorry! I'm like that.

I've been reading a lot of Percy Jackson Fanfictions. I really like how they attend school (still being who they are) and the _reading the books one_. I've read the books a lot now, so I mostly skim the bold. On to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 15**: _Painting_

We laughed through the whole dinner. For what reason? I don't exactly remember. It was just looking at each other and bursting out laughing. Sure, maybe we were keeping secrets from each other but that didn't matter to neither of us at that moment.

After dinner we went to the park and sat on the swings acting like kids. I never really got to be a normal kid and he had no memory of being one so it was nice.

He grabbed my hand as he walked me to my doorstep and his hand was big and warm. It felt like it should be there. I felt like I belonged with him.

He grinned down at me as we reached my doorstep but his eyes clearly told me he wished that tonight had never ended. I felt the same way as him. My eyes probably told him the same thing.

He leaned down and kissed me. He was hesitant at first but as his lips captured mine, the world wasn't there. It was just me and him- not the rest of the world.

They were warm and soft. They were gentle yet they clearly told me that they wanted to stay longer. I inhaled his scent and I'm pretty sure he did too. He smelled like the wind but at that same moment he smelt like chocolate and coffee.

He pulled away and smiled.

"Goodnight," He said and he walked away.

The whole night was like a painting full of splatters. They looked like nothing to others but meant a whole lot to the ones who understand. Maybe they were in-between. Not important but still there.

It was a moment to never be forgotten and I couldn't wait to see him at school once again.

But at that moment, seeing him at a school desk wasn't going to come so soon.

* * *

There is Chapter 15. I wanted to post this up for the New Year but I knew I couldn't post it up in like 2 minutes. Anyways, Happy New Year guys! Don't say 'New Year, New Me' but just say that there might be an 'improved me' cause everyone changes slowly (Unless a tragic thing has happened of course). Never give two adults a bottle of tequila though watching one of them fall is fun ^-^ and of course I just stayed in my room with a 2-liter of coke and a plate of beef fried rice and beef lo mein. Reviews?


	16. Chapter 16: Indecisive or not?

Well, guys we have reach 100 (or plus) reviews. I thank you all for sticking by my side and there will be more to come. Let's reach 150-200 now c; aha but thanks guys!

This chapter will be dedicated to **XxCandyygirlxX **for being the 100th reviewer!

* * *

I sat in the train on my way to The Sunshine State.

I had gotten the call last night for training. It was going to be sooner than later. They gave Solomon the task to excuse me from school as it was a family emergency. So I was out of school for the next month or so.

This is horrible. Right after my date with Zach.

But the kiss was amazing.

I can't think like this. I'm a spy trainee. I cannot interact with normal people.

I hate my life. I do but then I don't.

Okay, I hate how indecisive I was. Do I hate my life or not?

I rather not answer that.

Here was the big question:

Do I want to leave my career for him and risk my future?

Or do I leave him for my future career and stay miserable?

Those were my thoughts as I drifted to sleep.

* * *

*Two months later*

I stared out the in the darkness in front of me and listened to the blades of the helicopter slice the air. I wore black pants, a black tank top with a vest that covered my stomach and a belt that hung off my waist. The vest held extra magazines and the belt held two pistols- Beretta Cheetah was what they told me- and a knife. Strapped to my arm was another handgun. My hair was pulled up to a high ponytail. Strapped to my back was a M14 EBR. I had a CU in my ear.

I sighed and felt like a shell. I wish I hadn't agreed to the mission.

Apparently things were worse than it seemed on the surface. We were after an ancient terrorist group called the CoC. It was horrible. Just thinking about the stuff going on was giving me migraines and all for one damn list. My mind went blank as I tried to remember about it since it seemed familiar. Apparently, it was important.

Suddenly, the helicopter slowed down.

"Alright, throw the ropes down and go with the flow," I heard in my comms unit.

"Alright," I replied. I grabbed the black rope and secured it before opening the door. A blast of air hit my face as I threw the rope and watched it hit the cement of a roof.

I started to go down the rope as if I were rock climbing but with no rocks…or climbing.

My feet, which were in combat boots that went up to my knees, hit the floor. I looked around to see if it was clear.

"All clear," I said to my CU. "Come on down."

My partner John, who use to be a sergeant in the army and was extremely handsome for a man who was about 25 years old, came down. We stood back to back as we turned slowly with our guns pointed to the air, waiting for any surprise attack.

We soon made it to a door that led downstairs.

"Ready?" John asked me.

"Yeah," I told him and went into the stairwell.

* * *

So I hope this was good. I am super happy for some unknown reason.

I got Psychology 2 with my history teacher and it's pretty fun. I'm also watching Friends and the first episode was great. I love it so far.


	17. Chapter 17: Escape

Hello! Sorry for another eh of an update. I'm supposed to be copying my History Honors notes but I don't want too. Want to know something about me? I have English and History Honors but Chemistry and Math are regular since I suck with numbers. I have Psychology 2 and French 1 too. I'm getting behind on my school work.

So I went to get my permit today but I forgot my glasses so no permit, fml. I'm mad bit oh well.

I actually wanted to let you know that I am thinking of ending this story soon but don't worry, I will come out with a sequel and it's going to be a crossover.

* * *

I walked down the cold dark hallway with John behind me. I could hear his slow breathing. I felt really cautious of this pathway. We finally reached a heavy door.

"Let's be careful," He told me and I agreed. I open the heavy door and walk into what looked like a ballroom. We walked cautiously and carefully.

That was when I felt pain in my left shoulder. I tried to cry out in pain but my voice wouldn't let me. My vision got blurry and out of focus. John suddenly crumpled next to me. Even in the state I was in, I knew he wasn't dead. I bent down and grabbed a long thin vial from my vest pocket. I took out a syringe needle and attached it to the vial.

I quickly stabbed him in the arm and put the red fluid in his system. I shoved the empty vial into my arm since I knew we were being ambushed. The vial contained a liquid that stopped everything in your body making you death for a couple of hours. When you came to it, you feel like you've been hit by a truck.

"Well," A feminine voice called out. "Drugs aren't good for you Cammie."

"Shut up," I growled, clenching my teeth.

"Cammie," She snapped at me. "I need you to come with me."

"In your dreams," I said. She just gave me an evil smile and I blacked out.

* * *

*_Two Months Later_*

I had woken up and was tortured. I didn't know for what, but all I cared was that Zach forgave me and John was safe.

"Cammie," Catherine said. "I'm really getting tired of this. Just give us the damn list!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I told her. I was weak but I wasn't going to give up.

"Well, I'll tell you a secret," She said with a cold voice. "Zachary Goode is my son. I'm not happy that a spy is hanging around him and going on dates with him."

I froze and said with a whisper, "You're lying."

"No," She said, sighing. "His father and I lived a happy life. We had Zach and then I had to kill his father. I sent Zach to Blackthorne under a different name. I decided to wipe his memories, along with his friends, and placed him in the town your aunt and Solomon lived in. It did me well."

I knew she wasn't lying. I knew he was different but I always kept it in the back of my mind. I didn't want to get my hopes up.

She sighed before walking to the door. She told the guards, "Get the secretary to call for lunch, she's too weak to escape anyways."

I heard the footsteps fade and gave myself a small grin. I knew they would drop their guards. They didn't know that the Commander of the mission had inserted an emergency adrenaline boost on our arms. All we had to do was say the word adrenaline (it had voice recognition) and it would last for an hour.

"Adrenaline," I whispered and soon felt a sting on my arm. Ten seconds later, I felt all the energy I lost times twelve. I was ready to break out.

* * *

There is Chapter 17! Please review! Sorry if it was horrible!

**XxCandyygirlxX**: Poor John, that must have been a nightmare for him! Aha, but anyways thanks for reviewing and being the 100th to do so! I got John from _Dear John_ so _Gallagher Girls_ and John (from _Dear John_) do not belong to me!


	18. Chapter 18: Ignoring the Pain

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gallagher Girls

* * *

The halls were empty...too empty.

The lights reflected the white tiled floor and the hall was really bright. I ran with all my might, turning random corners, hoping that no one would pop out and take me back to the prison. That prison was my own personal hell.

It seemed like forever before finding a pair of glass doors that had the view of a forest. I pushed them and they were locked. I punched the door with all my strength. A sharp pain shot in my arm and I clenched my teeth. I couldn't let a simple injury stop me.

It seemed like the glass softened as I started to hit it. The glass crumble to crystal dust and shards as my fist met the weakening glass. I barely noticed my right fist bleeding and getting cuts. As soon as the glass had a hole that was about my size, I leaned forward and went outside, ignoring the pain searing in my back and arms. My back felt as if it were on fire and it was warm. It also felt very sticky and wet.

None the less, I ignored the feeling of the wet pain.

It felt like hours before I collapsed in the middle of the woods. Right as I was about to pass out, I heard footsteps and someone yelling orders. I hope it wasn't the CoC.

* * *

_My thoughts went to the day of my date with Zach. After receiving the phone call. I had about a day before I had to leave._

_We shared a secret. _

_It was after the date that I had changed into some short Victoria's Secret boy shorts and matching bra set. I pulled on an oversized button up that reached my mid-thigh and the sleeves bundle by my wrist with the a couple buttons that weren't buttoned so it hung off. _

_The phone rang. It was Solomon. We had gotten into a fight over the phone and I called Zach. _

_I asked him to come over._

_You know what happens from there..._

* * *

I woke up to a bright light and pain. I moaned as it felt like fire.

"Agent Morgan is awake," Someone yelled. I squinted to look at the person but didn't recognize them.

After a while, they released me but of course, mom and Abby weren't there during my recovery. It was so long that I had lost track of time.

I walked to the front door when I heard someone call my name.

I turned around.

It was Zach.

"What the hell, Cammie?" He said with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Zach," I simply said with a monotone voice and I gave him a curt nod.

"Where have you been?" He asked. "It's been more than six months since I last saw you."

I looked at the pain in his emerald eyes. I felt the same way as him but my face only reflected coldness. I didn't hate him. I had to protect him. So, as I did when I escaped, I ignored the pain.

"I have no business with you whatsoever," I replied before going to the door and closing it in his face. I simply stood there and that was when I broke down crying. I slid down and buried my face. I started to silently cry.

"Cammie," A hauntingly familiar voice said. "You shouldn't break my son's heart."

I looked up to see those evil eyes.

_Empty eyes accuse a face so evil, I'm coming undone._

* * *

And alas, we are done with The High School Life of a Secret Teenage Spy. Sorry if it was horrible! Please Review! But wait! There will be an Epilogue and a preview of what might be the sequel!


	19. Chapter 19: Epilogue

So please stay tune for a special (in my opinion, it's not really special) authors note and the preview of the possible sequel.

* * *

**Epilogue **

Zach, Bex, Liz, and Macey stood in front of a very serious Joe Solomon.

"As you have heard," He began. "Cameron Morgan is missing, or in our case, she ran away."

They nodded grimly. Macey was just warming up to the girl. Liz and Bex had become close friends with her. Zach was possibly falling in love with her.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Macey asked.

Joe sighed, "We need your help finding her."

Liz looked confused.

"Sir," she began. "With no disrespect, but Cammie is merely a teenager, I'd doubt she would be able to get far without suspicion and even if she did, she wouldn't last long."

The others agreed with her.

"I wish that were the case," Joe said. "But Cammie isn't a mere teenage girl."

Everyone got confused.

"What do you mean sir?" Bex asked, her British accent thick. Whenever she was mad or confused, it was thicker than usual.

"She is a spy in training," He began. "Her parents were agents in the CIA, as am I and her aunt, and after her dad passed away, her mom put her in Gallagher. It might seem like a school for snobby girls but those 'snobby' girls could kill you in 14 different ways with just a piece of uncooked spaghetti. She is a pavement artist so it'll be harder to find her. She uses the advantage of not being noticed."

They were speechless. They believed him but it was a lot to process.

"Zach," Joe said and Zach's head snapped up. "Before you lost your memories, along with the others, you use to go to Blackthorne. You were training to become a spy and an assassin."

* * *

**Sorry for the horrible epilogue but eh, what can I say. Anyways thanks so much for sticking with me guys! You are wonderful and I love you all (cyberly speaking) for just reading my work! I'm planning on updating the sequel but not too sure. Please Review and the preview is here but it's not solid yet. **

* * *

She stared at the dirt floor in front of her. Dirt stuck in her hair and face as she stared blankly in front of her. The only companion she had was an untraceable iPod. She stared at the low battery symbol before it went dark. Her ear buds were still in and the words were stuck in her head. She softly repeated them from her lips. It related to her in a way that wasn't even related at all. It was all so confusing.

_Sanity is slowly slipping from my hands now. I'm standing closer to the edge than I should be allowed. _

* * *

**Again, thanks for sticking with me and I will notice you about the sequel. The preview isn't exact so it's okay if you hate it. See you! **

**P.S.****The reason it will probably be a while is because I want to finish my other stories or at least update them more.**


End file.
